Deaths
Deaths are very commonly happened. There are many Deaths the player can experience while playing. They all occur in the form of a jumpscare and end in the player receiving a Game Over screen (except Nasissa , who crashes the player's game instead). When gamed over, a picture of Tiwa being evil is half shadowed, dark blue blank background was shown, and some yellow words that said "Deal it, Loser! You lost to a girl!". Deaths Running out of Power This is a very common way to die, especially for newer players, as they tend to use/waste too much power. If the player happens to run out of power, the room will go dark, closed Doors will open, the HUD will disappear, and the player will be forced to wait in the dark for a few moments. Tiwa's footsteps can be heard out in the West Hall during this brief period. Then, the player will see Tiwa's illuminated face flickering in the left door. As her face flashes in the darkness, then a music box of her jingle song will play. After a short while, the screen will go black for a random amount of time before Tiwa jumps up and screams at the player, resulting in death immediately. An survive this encounter for a longer amount of time if the player doesn't move ("playing dead", as Phone Dude suggests). This may result in a longer version of Tiwa's stupid song, allowing the player more time to survive until 6 AM. Robots Attack The robots (Rosary, Yuri, Mei Hua, and Tiwa) can all come after the player, wandering around Tiwa's Pizza until arriving at The Office doors. If the player leaves a door open while a character is outside, the next time they put down their Monitor, the character will be in the player's face screaming as the background shakes violently, resulting in a game over(and they were like, IN YOUR FACE! or something). Rosary appears to be the most aggressive of the three main animatronics. They take different paths, with Rosary approaching from the left and Yuri approaching from the right. As such, Rosary will always appears in the left door, and Yuri always appears in the right door. If the player is viewing the monitor and hears the faint sound of breathing/moaning, it means that either Rosary or Yuri will be waiting to attack when the screen is lowered. Unlike the other three animatronics, Mei Hua stays in Pirate Cove until she is triggered to attack, which happens when the player checks her too much or too little. She will then sprint down the West Hall toward the Office. To determine whether Mei HUa is or will shortly be attacking, the player can check on CAM 2; if the curtains concealing Pirate Cove are open and Mei Hua is missing, she is already on his way (Very rarely, when checking on CAM 2 and Mei Hua is on her way, the sign in front of Pirate Cove will say "IT'S ME," instead of saying "Sorry, Out of Order!"). However, whether or not the camera is viewed does not determine whether she's coming; she can and will kill the player if neglected. Viewing CAM 2 once Mei Hua has left will trigger her sprint animation, leaving the player with only a moment to close the door. If Mei Hua reaches the room and the left door is closed, she will simply bang on it four times before returning to Pirate Cove. Whenever she bangs on the door, some of the player's power is drained as a result(she robs power). The percentage of power drained follows the equation 5n-4%, where n is the number of times Mei Hua has attacked, including the current one. She would therefore drain 1% the first time she comes to the door, 6% for the second, then 11%, 16% and so on. If she were to show up 7 times (which is impossible for that to happen), she would drain the remaining power completely. A method commonly employed to delay Mei Hua's attack is to view Pirate Cove, and if she is missing, immediately shut the left door, then view CAM 3A to trigger her sprint. She will then simply bang on the door and reset. Despite being able to view Pirate Cove to slow down Mei Hua's attacks, it is not possible to stop them completely. Further into the game, Tiwa will begin to advance towards the player. She is more direct when it comes to reaching the player, staying in the dark and out of view as she beelines toward the Office. It should be noted that she never backs away(too bad), like the others. She never appears in the right-side door's blind spot, but can sneak in while the player is not looking. Her movements are accompanied by a low-pitched, slow laugh. It should also be noted that when she is at the East Hall corner (CAM 4B), she can move from that position by one room over. Keeping a heavy eye on her will backfire, so it's better to close the right door and check for Rosary and Mei Hua. If Tiwa is in the Dining Area or Restrooms, it's safe to open the right door as long as Yuri's not there. Tiwa's movements will be slowed down when the player views her on the cameras, so arguably the best way to counter her is to check the Show Stage alongside Pirate Cove until she moves. Then you can simply check her new location alongside Pirate Cove. This is how the player can avoid Tiwa. Rosary does not have the ability to run like Mei Hua does, as shown in the trailer. Instead, she has the ability to teleport. However, she cannot teleport to the room that the player is in (the Office). Once a player sees a robot in the doorway, they will eventually disappear if the player continues to stare at them. Then, if the player goes back to looking at the cameras without shutting the doors, the animatronic will attack as soon as the cameras are put away, prompting a game over. So don't look at the cameras too long. Golden Tiwa .]] Golden Freddy is thought to be ghost that appears under certain conditions: on any night, especially Night 1 and Night 3, there's a small chance that the poster in the West Hall Corner (CAM 2B) can change from a picture of Freddy to the picture of Golden Tiwa. If the player exits the monitor, Golden Tiwa will be sitting in front of the player. Images of the eobots and the phrase "IT'S ME" will rapidly blink on the screen. After a few seconds of staring at Golden Tiwa, the close-up of her face seen on the special poster will cover the whole screen, however instead of being taken to the normal game over screen, the game will crash immediately. This can be easily avoided by returning to the monitor quickly. Trivia & Tips * If the player remains still after the power goes out completely, which occurs after Freddy has finished playing his jingle, they have a chance of surviving a bit longer. * It is interesting to note that, when the player's screen is completely black, they can sometimes hear Freddy's footsteps getting closer to them. This can help prepare the player for the jumpscare. * Whenever the player is attacked by an animatronic, the monitors in the background seem to show a reflection of them from behind. This can be seen clearly when Foxy and Freddy attack. * Mei Hua and Nasissa are the only two animatronics with unique killscreens. Neither of them jump in the player's face; Mei Hua appears in the doorway only, while Nasissa simply appears as a still-image close-up. * Tiwa is the only robot that is able to kill the player after the power goes out. ** It's worth noting that Tiwa only appears to kill the player after the power goes out in the left doorway, meaning if the power goes out while he's right outside the door in the East Hall, he will run, or perhaps teleport, considering how he almost seems to instantly travel across the building, all the way to the West Hall to kill the player. * Playing dead doesn't work in mobile versions of the game. This is probably due to the tapping instead of the dragging. * Even after a power outage, the game over screen still has light coming from outside the room. *If a player is unable to close/open and use the lights on either of the doors, that means Rosary or Yuri (Rosary, if the left door stops working, and Yuri if the right door stops working) is in the Office and will attack the next time the player uses the cameras. This can somewhat prepare the player for the jumpscare that lies ahead. * When the animatronics attack, a small in-game glitch causes the light and door button to disappear. * There is a glitch where the player can be attacked by multiple animatronics either at the same time or consecutively. This occurs most frequently when the animatronics' A.I. levels are set high on the Custom Night. *Tiwa is the only robot that scares the player with both doors.(Left door if the power went out, and right door for his standard attack) Category:Game mechanics